Kill Ari, Kill Abby
by xXxIntoTheDarknessxXx
Summary: Kate is gone, Ari is dead, Ziva is mourning the loss of her half brother, and everyone else is grieving for the loss of Kate. No one wants to be alone tonight. Tony is hurting, and Abby is hurt.
1. Hot Chocolate & latenight conversations

**Author's note: Stupid little plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone for almost a week before I wrote this down. They were showing reruns of NCIS on channel Ten. Australia's answer to whichever channel shows it in America.**

**Summary: Kate is gone, Ari is dead, Ziva is mourning the loss of her half-brother, and everyone else is grieving for the loss of Kate. No-one wants to be alone tonight. **

**Picks up just after everyone went home in Kill Ari, Part 2. **

**Warning: Self-harm, mild course language. **

**Disclaimer: We all wish we didn't need one, eh? Well, here it is: I need one because I don't own NCIS.**

**Enjoy:)**

Abby was sitting on the couch with the tv muted, a black and white film showing from the 50's.

She was ignoring it though, as her mind was tied up with other things. Other things like Kate.

No, she thought. She must not think of Kate. Or Ari. Or snipers. Or bullets aimed at her forehead.

She was scared and couldn't sleep. Although Ari was dead, and Gibbs claimed it safe, she

still didn't like the idea of staying in her apartment all alone. She couldn't face the thought of

sleeping in her coffin, not when she had just buried her best friend in one. No, that thought

was too scary. It almost seemed morbid.

So, here she sat, with the knees pulled up to under he chin, and her arms wrapped around them,

staring at, but ignoring, the tv. Although she had arrived home quite a while ago, it was now 11:45,

and late. But she couldn't sleep, no matter how tired she may feel.

She picked up her mobile, and called Tony.

'Hello?'

'Tony?' The forensic scientist almost squeaked.

'Abby? What's wrong?'

'I know it's late, but will you come over? I don't want to be alone.'

'Sure. Give me half an hour.' There was no doubt in the field agents mind that he should be at

Abby's right now. It wasn't good for either of them to be alone. Especially Abby, since she had been

fired at in her lab just a few days before.

'Thanks, Tony.'

They hung up.

Abby resumed her position on the couch, still clutching her phone as she rocked back and forth,

trying to think of anything to distract her. She inhaled sharply at the pain of her ribcage as she

rocked back to far, to fast; the result being kneeing her self in the ribs. She was already bruised,

what other injuries did she need?

***Tony***

He pulled his work shoes back on, and grabbed his keys, having just hung up with a certain forensic

scientist no more than a minute ago. He locked his door, and jumped into his car. He drove to Abby's

apartment, and parked outside under the streetlight.

He walked to her front door, and knocked, just half an hour after leaving his own place

He heard the bolt and chain on her door slide open, and then saw the usually happy Abby was tired,

and scared, then glad to see him.

It was cold, so it was understandable that she be wearing long light pink pajama pants, with a white shirt,

with light pink sleeves, her hair in messy pigtails, clutching a teddy bear, with light pink bunny slippers.

Pink. Light pink. White. Bunny slippers. No way they could belong to the goth. They must have been...

'Kate's. Yeah, they were her favourite pj's . She always said I should wear more pink...' Wow, she could read minds.

She pulled him in for a hug, as she wrapped her arms around him.

***Abby***.

She pushed that thought out of her mind as she heard a knock at the door. She got up, almost stiffly,

and check through the eyehole before she opened the door. It was Tony. Had it really been half an hour already?

She saw him look at what she was wearing.

'Kate's. Yeah, they were her favourites.' she said, answering his unasked question.

She pulled him in for a hug as she wrapped her arms around him, and felt his arms move around her.

When she felt it, she _really _felt it. She didn't let the pain show, however. At least, not the physical pain. The

emotional pain was evident though, and eventually Abby realized how cold it was, and stepped aside,

letting the worried field officer pass into the small living space that connected to the kitchen.

'Take a seat. What would you like to drink. Coffee? Tea? Hot chocolate?' She tacked on the last beverage

as she knew it to be Kate's secret favourite.

'Hot chocolate, thanks, Abby.'

'Great, how do you like it?'

'Strong, 2 sugars.'

'Strong and sweet. Got it.' The goth walked into the kitchen and made 2 identical hot chocolates.

She took them back into the living space and passed one to Tony.

'Careful, it's hot.'

'I know you are.'

'Funny, DiNozzo, hilarious.' Although neither of them were feeling the humor.

They sat in silence, DiNozzo looking around the room. This didn't go unnoticed to the goth though,

who said, 'I know what you're thinking. It's small, right?'

'Maybe...' Tony smiled guiltily.

'I'm saving up for something bigger. Besides, it's just me now, and I like it cozy anyway.'

'Fair enough.' He said, as he drank the hot liquid.

They remained silent, until Abby stood up, excused herself and walked into the bathroom.

When she didn't come out in a few minutes, DiNozzo thought something was weird, but then, as if reading his mind, the goth called out.

'Tony! My arm won't stop bleeding' The field officer walked, scratch that, _ran_, into the bathroom. Upon seeing the blood, he said, 'Jesus Abby! What the hell did you do to yourself?'

'I cut my arm.' She replied, stating the obvious.

'I mean ho-...oh, Abby, why?' he said, grabbing a dark towel and holding it to her arm.

'You weren't supposed to know! You wouldn't know if I hadn't freaked about stopping the bleeding!'

'But, Abby, Abs, Why? Why did you do this to yourself?' He said with a gentleness to his voice that she barely ever heard.

'Because I was-am hurting, Tony. I was-am in pain' She corrected herself twice.

'I am too. It hurts that Kate died, thinking we might be next hurt too. But I didn't do this,' He pointed to her arm that he covered with gauze and then a small crepe bandage from the medicine cabinet. They sat down on the dry edge of the bathtub.

'There's something else, there has to be.'

'You wouldn't understand. It's not just that.'

'Well, I'm trying to understand, but you won't give me a chance. What made you do this?'

'After Kate died, my boyfriend wasn't so supportive.'

'What does that mean, 'wasn't so supportive.'? Let me understand.'

'He...he just-he wasn't supportive. It was like he didn't really care that I was hurting, am hurting, is all.'

'That's not all. There's something more to this. Please, tell me.'

'My boyfriend, he...nevermind. Forget I said anything, it doesn't matter. It's nothing.'

'Doesn't matter?!' Doesn't matter?', He softened his voice, 'Abs, this,' he pointed to her bandaged arm,'is not 'nothing'. It matters, abs.'

Silence. She looked away, and sat with her back against the bath instead of on it.

The field officer was trying to get through to the goth, but she wasn't letting him.

'You're putting up walls, blocking me out, so I can't help you...but I'm trying, I can help you, if you just let me in. Please, Abby, let me in so I can help you...trust me, to help you.' The concern was evident in his voice.

'My boyfriend gets mad. A lot, and sometimes, he takes it out on me.'

'Abby, what are you saying?' He was hearing her, but it wasn't making sense.

'I'm saying.' She said carefully,'that my he takes his anger out on me. Im saying,' She stood up, faced the wall and took of her shirt.

***

**Hahaha. Cliffy. Blame the plot bunnies, wait, no, don't, they look like the two bunnies I had when I was a kid. They died. :( years ago :( **

**Tell me what do you really think about my story. **


	2. Trust and painful memories

**Author's Note: I pulled an all nighter to write this chapter. It took me a good 4 hours to get right. **

**Warning: mentions of violence, self-harm and a couple of harmless words, i.e, 'crap, damn damnit' nothing worse. Spoilers for Kill Ari, parts one and/or two.  
**

**Disclaimer: I needed one last chapter, I still need one now, *sigh*.  
**

**Enjoy:)**

'He hits you.' It wasn't a question. It was fact. Plain, simple, pure. Fact.

He ran his fingers lightly over every bruise, every scar, and every scratch or cut across the young woman's back.

'Yeah. He-he does.' She choked on her words, as she blinked back her tears.

_Oh, crap. _He thought. _An abusive boyfriend. No wonder she couldn't trust me, or thought she couldn't._

'Abby, you know you can trust me with anything, right? No matter what?'

'Can I trust you not to beat him into a bloody pulp?' She turn her head around 90 degrees to question.

'Like he did you?' he asked, just a little too harshly. 'I'm sorry, Abs. But what he did to you-' he cut himself off.

'Abby, can you be completely honest with me?'

'Yeah.'

'He didn't-you know-did he?'

'Didn't, what?'

'Go too far, well, I mean, I know he beats you, but, he didn't do something else, he never...'

'Oh, god, no!' she breathed as she sighed in realization of what the field agent meant. 'He knows I'm one of the few people in the world who could-'

'Kill him without leaving a trace of forensic evidence? And yet, he still beats you, black and blue, and makes you bleed? Abs, I gotta say, for not wanting me to beat this guy into a bloody pulp, you're not making a very convincing argument. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't track this guy down and beat him up like he did you-' Tony stated the partially, should-be, obvious.

'Because I love him.' She screamed, cutting him off, whispering only the last word to leave her lips.

'How, Abby? Please, tell me how you can love a guy that does this to you, because I don't understand.'

'I kept telling myself after every hit, every beating, black and blue, that he loves me, he didn't mean it; and in the morning he would back up my crazy illusion, tell me that he loves me, me, with my completely non logical theory that he could, would change, when I knew, really knew, that he wouldn't, that he couldn't. Not with his target practice, punching bag, MORON of a deluded girlfriend still sitting in the firing line. I was just so blinded by love that I didn't want to believe it. I am so god-DAMNED STUPID!' She spoke, breathing the last sentence, stressing the last few words as the tears started flowing again.

'Hey, you are NOT stupid, you just made a mistake, is all. All you did was fall for the wrong guy. That's not your fault.' The field agent said, lightly wrapping his arms around the goth.

'I know that, but I still blame myself.'

'I repeat: it is not your fault. Stop blaming yourself for something you can't control, Abs, please.'

'Let me see the rest of your injuries.'

'There's no use fighting with you, so, fine.' She turned around, long enough for Tony to see the boot marks and black/purple bruises and scars across her stomach and chest, it was then she elaborated on the cause behind it. But not before catching his eye.

'There were other times my stomach was black, blue, purple, all at once, I couldn't even eat anything, without taking pain medication first.' She told him. Silence. She swallowed, blinked back tears, and spoke, 'I was pregnant.' _Was? He killed it. He beat Abby to kill their baby._

There were scars on scars, as well as on her arms. But they were different. They were in rows. They were straight, neat. _What th-oh, god, she cuts, it wasn't just tonight. Crap! What am I going to do?_

'There's more injuries on my legs, some days, I couldn't even walk.' She admitted. She stepped out of Kate's pj's and turned around, showing tony the back and front of her legs. More bruises, scars. More neat red lines where a blade once ran. Abby could tell he was getting angrier and angrier, the more injuries he saw, but she trusted him, like she trusted Gibbs, and McGee and Ka-she would not think her name.

'Damn it, Abby! Why didn't you come to me when this first started? I could have helped you.' He softened his voice. 'There's only so much I can do, because you won't tear down your walls and let me in.'

'You want honesty? You want me to let you in? Ok, you got it. When I told him I was pregnant, and it was his, he beat me and kicked me until I miscarried. I was 10 weeks along. The rows of scars on my thighs, my arms? I did them, ok? I-' she blinked back tears and swallowed harder, 'for SIX MONTHS, I dealt with that. WIth EVERYTHING! Then, I couldn't anymore, so I picked up a blade.'

She confirmed everything he'd figured out just by looking at the scars.

SIlence. After just a minute of staring straight into Tony's eyes, the goth broke down, and fell into his arms. The strain of letting out months of pain had taken it's toll on her. He let her cry it out, until she spoke,

'I'm sorry.'

'For what?'

'Wait, no, it's a sign of weakness?'

'Not tonight.'

'Dumping it all on you.'

'I asked you to, remember?'

'But, still.' She yawned.

'But, still, nothing. Sleep.'

'Not in my room, not the coffin. I haven't slept there since Kate died. I can't. It was hard enough for the last 8 months thinking every time I slept in it, I might sleep in it forever. I don't need that, not tonight.'

'Lounge, then.' He stated. Abby grabbed her sheets from the bedroom, and fell onto the lounge.

'Stay with me, just for tonight?'

In a silent answer, he lay down on the lounge behind her, his hands on her stomach gently hugging her to him, and that was the way the both of them fell asleep.

***

**Author's Note, I think this chapter is longer than the first. I would personally like to give a shout out to LoveAndSerenity for gving me such a lovely review, it made my day, and was the reason I decided to pull an all-nighter to write this chapter and post it 4 days early. Thankyou to all my other reviewers (all 3 of you to date) that have given me your time and opinions as well. So, thankyou for spending your time to give me your opinions.  
**

**xXxIntoTheDarknessxXx  
**


	3. We paid the Boss off with bagels

**Author's Note: I decided to write this and post this 4 days early, because the bunnies (Mr. Chocolate 8-9yrs and Snowflake Sammy 9-12yrs) were harassing the hell outta me all of today and yesterday, and the day before. So Enjoy it.**

**P.S, if you haven't figured it out by now, I still need a disclaimer, but it's already obvious I don't own it. Because, for starters, I wouldn't be writing these, would I?**

The next morning, Abby was the first to wake up, and find herself in tangled sheets on the couch next to Tony DiNozzo. Her sitting up woke him.

'Oh my god. We didn't have..did we?'

'No, Abs. You called me to come over, made me hot chocolate, we talked, you cried, and we fell asleep.'

'What time is it? Oh My God, we are so late!' She said, looking at the digital alarm clock she had placed in the living room. The red numbers read 8:10.

'Ten past eight. We have to be at work in 20 minutes!' She said, rushing into her room for some clothes, and then into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth, putting on fresh makeup in minutes 8:20. She called Gibbs and told him she would be half an hour late, and that she was with Tony so cut him some slack.

Tony grabbed his bag from his car, and took a shower and changed in 20 minutes. 8:40.

'Whose car are we taking? There's no sense in using both.' Abby questioned.

'Mine, jump in. Second time I've been late this week. The boss is gonna kill me.'

'I'm pretty sure he'll cut you some slack.'

'This is why you take a shower when you get in from work. Save 20 minutes in the morning.' Abby complained

'This is why we grab bagels and Caf-Pow! for the goth, and coffee and bagels for the senior field agent.'

The arrived at work together, still eating breakfast, and ran right into Gibbs.

'Sorry boss. Slept in.'

'Sorry Gibbs, I slept in too.'

'Just tell me you two didn't break rule 12.'

'No, Gibbs, he just slept over. It was completely platonic; I didn't want to be alone, so he came over.'

'DiNozzo-Bullpen. Abby-lab. Go-now. Wait a minute, you two got bagels and coffee?'

'We didn't forget you, Boss.' Tony said handing over two glazed bagels and coffee.

'Thankyou, Abby, DiNozzo. Work.'

They walked into the bull pen together smiling and eating breakfast.

McGee looked up, a questioning look on his face.

'No, TIm, we're not breaking rule 12. Tony just slept over, that's all.' She realized how that sounded. 'I called him to come over, 'coz I didn't want to be alone. Happy?'

'Yep, sure. Y'know the boss isn't happy with you two-'

'The boss is happy with his coffee and bagels, thankyou, McGee.'

'Morning, Boss. Wait-Abby and DiNozzo paid you off with bagels?'

'And coffee.' Gibbs added.

When McGee shot him a pouty look, he said,

'What? It was a good trade. Besides, they called ahead and told me they'd be late.'

'Yes, Boss.'

'Abby-Lab. DiNozzo-Desk. McGee, good job. Put a BOLO out on the black 86 volvo, for me, could ya?'

'No problem Boss.' The agents replied at once. As for Abby, she was stepping into the lift.

'Hold the doors.' Gibbs called out. Abby did just that and allowed Gibbs to step inside. As soon as the lift was moving, Gibbs slammed his hand down on the stop button.

'I suppose you want the details?' Abby said.

'You got it, Abs. Hit me with 'em, short and sweet.'

'Ok, well, I didn't want to be alone, so I called Tony. He came over, we drank hot chocolate, we talked some stuff over, then fell asleep on my couch. Then, we woke up, called you, got ready, grabbed bagels, Caf-Pow! and coffee, and came right here. We bumped into you, paid you off with breakfast, told McGee the facts, short and sweet, and now I'm in your secondary office.'

'Sure thing. You sure you didn't break rule 12?'

'Gibbs, trust me. No way, I thought we did when I woke up next to him, but then I realized we didn't. After Tony recapped the night.'

'So, what did you talk about?' Gibbs asked, sitting on the floor in the corner, inviting Abby to sit next to him.

'Kate, and how much it hurts now that she's gone. And my boyfriend-as a distraction-y'know, the one who's never around anymore?'

'You mighta mentioned him a few times.' he said. Abby was about to restart the lift, but with a look from Gibbs, decided against it.

'Umm, why? Is there something else?'

'I'm not sharing my bagels with Ducky. He's a sucker for one, and I skipped breakfast.' Abby laughed, and waited until Gibbs finished eating them to start the lift again. And, as Gibbs predicted, the lift went straight to autopsy.

The pair remained sitting when the doors opened. They were shot a questioning look from Ducky.

'I heard you two had bagels.' Abby and Gibbs just laughed.

'Not anymore-Tony or Timmy?' Abby asked.

'Timothy.' Ducky said.'Oh, well, I'm going to get some. I never did get around to having breakfast this morning. There's no work to be done down here at the moment, anyway.' he said, stepping into the lift as the doors closed. Abby and Gibbs stood up as the doors opened to revealed Abby lab. Well, the corridors near it, anyway.

'Seeya, Gibbs, Ducky.' Abby said, stepping into the corridor sipping ice cold Caf-Pow! 'McGee is going to pay for this.' Ducky and Gibbs said in unison as the doors closed and the elevator rose to the Bullpen.

***

**Woo-hoo! 3 chapters in one week. And, I wrote this one, author's notes and all, in one hour! I'm on fire! (Figuratively). I'm really rather proud of myself for that achievement. I will probably have something up for you in 3 or 4 days so, Sunday or Monday.**

**This chapter is a bit weird. You've probably noticed it doesn't have much of a plot. If not, I've just shot myself in the head (figuratively) "Jethro, I would never intentionally shoot NCIS in the head."-Kill Ari part 2 I don't know who says it. I forget his name. So, if you like, tell me what you think. **

**There's an interesting twist of events coming up, soon, too. But, I'm sorry, I don't give advanced excerpts so you are going to have to wait. He he he! *smiles a Tony-is-upto-something smile* **

**P.S, I would have finished and uploaded this a few hours ago, but I was watching Charlie and Boots, this really cool movie. It's Aussie, just like me. It's a great movie. If it's available in your countries, readers, than I would suggest buying/renting/borrowing it, and having a laugh, aussie style. **


	4. Plans for tonight

**Author's Note: I am sorry I took nearly a month to update. I really needed a bit of thought space. I wrote this today, and posted it before 11pm my time so you american readers would have something to wake-up and enjoy. **

**What's up with Tony? Why is Gibbs not suspicious about the sudden friendship between his senior field agent and his forensic scientist? Why can't McGee put his finger on Abby's weird behavior when it comes to her arms?**

**Enjoy :)**

It was 6pm, and the team were finishing up their work for the day. Tony cam down to the lab, to see Abby, and give the goth another Caf-Pow!.

'Hey Tony, what's up?'

'Want me to come over tonight?'

'Umm, no, it's ok. Hold that thought one minute.' The goth paused, taking a sip of Caf-Pow! as she ran out of her lab to the elevator.

'Where are you going?' The Senior Field Agent called.

'Stay here.' came the Goth's reply.

When the elevator rose to the Bullpen, Abby ran to McGee's desk.

'I have an idea. Can, Gibbs, Tony, and Ducky join us tonight?'

'Uhhh, yeah, sure.'

'Cool. Seeya, Timmy.'

'Gibbs join in what tonight?' He asked as he came into the Bullpen.

'Party. Not what you think. It's a party for Kate. We're gonna watch her favorite movies, listen to her favorite music, that sort of thing. A celebration of Kate. Will you come? Please, Gibbs?' Abby asked.

'Time?'

'7.'

'I'll be there.'

As Tony walked into the Bullpen from the elevator (aka, Gibbs' second office) he had on his face a look of pure confusion, one Abby added to, by telling him to turn around.

'Why?'

'You'll see, Tony. You'll see. We're going down to Ducky.'

'Uhh, O.k...'

Abby walked into autopsy, and said to Ducky, 'Good thing you're here.'

'Why would that be, Abigail, Timothy?'

'Because I wanted to invite both of you, she said, (adding once again to the Senior Field Agent's confusion), to my place tonight to watch Kate's favorite movies, and listen to her music. Pretty much, a Kate party.'

'I'll be there.'(Tony said that) at the same time as 'What time?' (Ducky asked that)

'7.'

'See you then, Abigail.' Ducky said as Tony followed Abby from autopsy.

'Seeya, Ducky.' They said as they stepped into the elevator.

'Tony, I need a lift home. Please? You drove me here, but I don't have my car.'

'Sure.'

**Author's Note: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It has taken me forever to update, I know. But I have been busy, stressed, and I have had writer's block to the back teeth. This is kind of a sort chapter...Ok, it's a VERY short chapter. More to come in the next week, I promise. I just had to get something out to you guys. I feel really bad about it to, so, please don't get to mad. **

**P.S, I bet you think you know everything about Abby's bad boyfriend situation, don't you? **

**WRONG. With a capital WRONG. There's even way more to Abby then anyone knows right now. **

**I swear, this time, I will update this week. It's just the writing the next 2 chapters out that I'm stuck on. I have them written in my head, but I'm not so sure how to write them better on paper. Scratch that, better on computer file. **

**Tell me what you think, if you want to. **

**Bye!**


	5. Pizza, brownies, and Ms Congeniality

**Author's Note: Sorry, again. Distractions distractions. I start guitar lessons today and I am really excited. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: It's MINE all MINE**

**Officer Ziva David: You lie, and I know half a dove ways to kill you with a tape dispenser.**

**Me: Dozen, Ziva, and you win**

**So, clearly, I don't own NCIS, but, I wish I did. **

**On with the case. Scratch that, DiNozzo, on with the chapter**

**Enjoy :)**

There was a peaceful silence among the unusually unnecessarily busy team Gibbs after Abby's surprise announcement that evening.

At quarter to seven that night, McGee arrived with the chocolate brownies he know both Team Gibbs females couldn't resist. Abby rushed them to the fridge, and came back, asking where Tony had gone.

'He ran off into your room, something about his designer watch or whatever.' McGee had replied, shedding a tear.

'Hey, McGee, don't cry. WWKS?'

'WWKS?'

'What would Kate say?'

'She make some joke or other...' He replied, quickly wiping away the solitary tear, as Tony came back into the room, clipping on his prized watch; completely oblivious, in a way only the senior field agent could possibly be.

Within ten minutes, Ducky had arrived, followed closely by Gibbs, carrying the main course: pizza. One large Hawaiian, One large Pepperoni. Abby had found out the teams top 2 flavors that evening, before she left, and asked Gibbs to pick them up on his way over.

Abby had, of course, Kate's favorite CD blasting, well, not blasting today, playing, on her stereo. They ate the main course as they swapped Kate stories, and their favorite little things about her that made her Kate.

When Tony cleared away the empty boxes, and Abby switched off her stereo, McGee moved into the empty seat next to Gibbs that was vacated as Tony left the room. A quiet, inaudible few words was exchanged between the two as Abby popped the DVD into the player, and sat down on one of the two chairs from the kitchen she'd had to grab at the last moment so the five members of team Gibbs would have room to sit; as there was only the 3 seater couch in the small living room.

After the team watched the first Ms. Congeniality, McGee switched the disks over to the sequel as Abby made the popcorn, and served ice-cream and brownies as a very unhealthy dessert.

Soon enough, the credits started rolling, and Gibbs started 'Never would have guessed it. But, then again, a female on the field, fighting crime, pretty much speaks for itself....' but trailed off before he could finish.

Tony helped Abby clear away popcorn and ice-cream bowls as McGee took the movie from the player, and put it back into its case, sliding the disk tray back into the player, and shutting it off; another barely audible whispered conversation between the boss and the probie, as he sat down again. Ducky smiled knowingly as as stood up to leave, having heard Tony and Abby finish rinsing the bowls in the sink to wash tomorrow.

'I'd best be off, some work needs doing on the morgan. Nothing much, just a little here and there.' The M.E added the last few words as Gibbs shot him a, 'You're not driving a non-roadworthy car.' look.

'Seeya Ducky.' Came a scrambled reply from the team.

'Yeah, I'm gonna go to a bar, meet a few chicks.' Tony said

'See you tomorrow, Tony.' Came with a bone crushing hug from the hyper forensic scientist.

'Bye, Tony.'

'Night, DiNozzo.'

'Uhh, yeah, I'm gonna go, it must be getting late by now.' Probie checked his watch '23:26.'

'23:29' Gibbs argued, checking his own watch.

'Nope, it's 23:24.' Abby put in.

Gibbs checked his watch again. 'It is. I'm not wearing my glasses.'

'23:26.' Probie argued

Gibbs and Abby took one look at each other, then raised a hand each, and slapped McGee in perfect unison.

'Ow! Either way, it's late, and I have some stuff to do, my novel and all....' He trailed off.

'Night, Timmy.' Abby paused to crush him in one of her bone-crushing hugs. 'See you at work.'

'Night Abby, Boss.' He nodded in Gibbs' direction.

'McGee.'

When McGee's car pulled away, Abby hugged, not crushed, Gibbs. He wrapped his arms around the goth, and kissed her on the top of her head. The stood like that for a while before Gibbs said,

'It is late, Abs. I'll see you in the lab first thing.'

'With a Caf-Pow! ?' She questioned.

'Only.' Gibbs signed, a silent promise.

'Night Gibbs.'

'Good night, Abs.'

As he drove home to work on his boat, built in the basement of a house his job barely allowed him to see, Gibbs gut told him Abby was sussing out that something was up between the Probie and the Bossman.

As he sat staring at the blank page in his typewriter, McGee was worried-and sure-that Abby would, or was beginning to, figure out that there was something different was up with Bossman and Probie.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for a few things:**

**-The length of this chapter, I had it written 12 hours ago, but fell asleep with my head on my keyboard (almost literally) right before I could sign in to upoad. I'm sorry, It was 2 am before I got the chance to sign in, and I got up 7:30 the day before. I had 5 hours in 36 hours. **

**-The last chapter. The length of time it took me to upload was disgraceful, I'm the first to admit, it was more of a filler chapter than I wanted. I didn't have the energy or emotional connection I'd established with my characters. I will fix it up, once I posses the energy.**

**Thanks for putting up with me, thanks for reading. I hope you like it.  
**

**And I really do apologize. My life has been nuts lately, completely, mega-crazy. I will do much better, I promise.  
**


	6. Coffee and bagels? She's noticed

**Author's Note: I thought I'd be nice since I was in a good mood and update early as an apology for leaving you guys with a cliffy for almost a month.**

**Why was I in a good mood? Because they played my favorite song in the whole wide world ('Fall for you' by secondhand serenade) on the olympics at the break for the ice-dancing.**

**I am Australian, and I thought that the russian competitors should have better researched their aboriginal australian piece. **

**Anyway. Forgive that loss of concentration, please, and allow me this: I may or may not still update this friday (my time, thursday for readers on the other side of the globe), depending on responses for this chapter. **

**Enjoy :)**

_As he drove home to work on his boat, built in the basement of a house his job barely allowed him to see, Gibbs gut told him Abby was sussing out that something was up between the Probie and the Bossman._

_As he sat staring at the blank page in his typewriter, McGee was worried-and sure-that Abby would, or was beginning to, figure out that there was something different was up with Bossman and Probie._..

...they were right.

The next morning, a very nervous McGee was walking very fast into the bullpen, getting to his desk just on time. But before he could sit, Abby Sciuto, famous Leroy Jethro Gibbs impersonator was dropping of paper bags of fresh, glazed bagels, and each team Gibbs member's favorite hot drink to match. She had just dropped Gibbs' onto his desk when McGee was about to take off his backpack and coat, and sit down. 'Walk with me, McGee.' She said in her most Gibbs-like voice. Startled, the agent followed the forensic scientist into the elevator.

Just as he suspected, the goth slammed her hand down on the emergency stop button as the elevator started to move towards the lab, that being the first button she had pushed. 'Talk to me, McGee,' she said, in her normal voice now, 'I get the feeling there's something, strange, hinky, even, going on between you and bossman. One minute, it's "I hate you, I want to kill you" and the next it's "you're a good agent, and a valued team member" between you and gibbs, and to top it all of, you're always having these quiet, weird conversations that no-one can hear, and it's just, it's WEIRD, McGee.' She finished, sitting down with her back against the wall and the drink tray and remaining two paper bags in her hands.

She set these down as she self-conciously tugged down the sleeves of the long white lab coat she had obviously changed into from her usual black coat when she dropped of her lunch to the fridge in said lab.

'O.k...' the field agent began as Abby passed him his coffee and a bag of glazed bagels. 'It's nothing 'hinky' Abs, it's just....the boss is helping me with something, something from my past, that's all. It's not really that important...' he trailed of, unsure of whether or not to go against his own wishes, and tell the forensic scientist any more than he had already.

At the same time, in a very non-Abby-like move, she decided he mustn't really want to say anymore on the subject, tugged her sleeves down again, and left it at that, a comfortable silence filling the lift for only a few seconds, before the field agent broke it with, 'Why do you do that?'

'Do what? I don't 'do' anything.' Another tug.

'That, that, pull your sleeves down all the time, thing.' He said as he glanced at her wrists.

The goth pulled at her sleeves again as she spoke, realizing that McGee was looking at her wrists. 'That, that's nothing. Just like I said, I don't 'do' anything.' Just a little too defensively. She practically inhaled her Caf-Pow! as she hit the emergency stop button again._ '_You know, you can talk to me, right? If something is wrong, if something is bugging you?' The field agent said gently.

'McGee, I told you, every thing's fine. It's really sweet of you, but you don't need to worry about me.' Ok, so, maybe she didn't say that _exactly_. But close enough to it, she figured. The lift opened up to reveal the hallway just outside her lab as she spoke. She stood up, took her Caf-pow! and bagels, and walked into her lab as if she hadn't just been talking to McGee in the elevator.

McGee, however, was trying to wrap his head around what had just happened. The coffee, bagels, conversation, and Gibbs impersonation. Not to mention, Abby's increasingly strange behavior when it comes to her arms. What was she hiding? Once the elevator rose to the Bullpen, McGee stepped out, and knocked into Gibbs, making the team leader almost spill his coffee. A deadly Probie mistake.

'Uh, morning boss, I was just in the lift, talking to Abby.' He rushed to say.

'Morning, McGee, lucky it's not your last one. You almost made me spill my coffee.'

'Sorry, b-'

'Don't apologize, that's rule six, have I not stated clearly?' The team leader cut the probie off.

'Aren't I covered by rule eighteen?'

'Not this time, McGee, but nice try.'

'Abby's noticed.'

'Noticed what?'

'The little conversations, the one minute I want to kill you, the next your my best friend kind of thing...I don't really need to say anymore than that, do I?'

'I'm next.'

'Next?'

'To play 20 questions with Abby in the lift, T-McGee.'

Had boss man seriously almost slipped up and called McGee by his first name at work? He didn't think so, but then again, with Je-Gibbs, you never really knew, the field agent reasoned with himself. If it happens again, someone's sure to notice. His expression caught the boss' interest.

'Don't worry so much, McGee, I was testing you. Based on your reaction, I'd say you have to work on it. I'm going to play 20 questions.' The boss walked into the lift with a sly grin on his face, a paper bag of bagels in one hand, trademark coffee in the other.

**Author's Note: I imagine the camera going 'click' and the screen turning black and white at this, so I'll leave you with this image. **

**I hope you like this chapter. It's one thirty am my time, and I gotta get up early. See ya. **


	7. Crushed phones and coffee

**Author's Note: I can guess what you were probably thinking: she only gives us more than 1 chapter a week when she's going to ditch us and leave us hanging on a cliffy for a month. Not happening this time. But I do apologize for not writing last weeks. I had severe writer's block. I had the first 3 lines and that was all. Then I discovered a way to save my sorry ss. **

**So, where were we? Gibbs, Abby, lift. 20 questions ring a bell?**

**Enjoy :)**

As Gibbs walked into the lift and the doors closed, he leaned against the back wall, planning a course of action. It could go one of two ways: Abby, Ducky, Abby, Ducky, McGee; or Ducky, Abby, Ducky, Abby, McGee. Deciding the latter option was redundant as Ducky knew nothing he was aware of, Gibbs went with the first option, and pushed the button for Abby's lab.

As the lift stopped, Gibbs stepped out, eating his bagels, and drinking his coffee, he walked into the lab, and sat down on Abby's desk chair, waiting for her to turn down the music and talk to him.

It didn't take long for her to notice him.

'Abby. Lift. Now.'

***

About ten minutes later, McGee was working on old files and paper work, when the Gibbs stepped out of the lift, and marched right over to him.

'I spoke to Ducky, McGee. He suggested you go home. I'll drive you.'

'But, boss, the paperwork, my car-'

'DiNozzo, finish McGee's paperwork. Don't go down to Abby for at least two hours, but not before I get back. Got it?'

'Yes, boss.'

'That solve the problem, McGee.'

'Uh, yes, but why did you talk to Ducky about me? I'm fi-'

'McGee.' A famous Gibbs look, and he was silent.

'My car?'

'You'll be back later.'

'Uh, o.k, boss.' Gibbs started to march back into the lift, setting his jaw in the famous Gibbs way, while the probie grabbed his coat and bag.

'When probie stepped into the lift, Gibbs started counting backwards.

'Three, two, one.' And on the 'one', his mobile started to ring. 'Yes, DiNozzo?'

'Well, boss, why does probie-wan-kenobie get to leave me with the paperwork for the next few hours while your gone?'

'Because I said so, DiNozzo. Any questions?' He barked. After just a moment of no reply, Gibbs slammed his phone shut.

'Two, one. *ring* What do you want, DiNozzo? It better be important.'

'Yes, it is. Why are you and McGoo leaving? Abby's gonna want answers, to you know, boss.'

'Tell her Ducky and Gibbs said so.' The boss man said calmly. He flipped his phone shut, quietly, and crushed it with his shoe. He picked up the remnants, and handed them to McGee.

'Reboot it, McGee.' He said stepping out of the lift.

'Uh, boss you can't reboot it. You've completely crushed it-'McGeek replied, running to catch up to him.

'Then, replace it, McGee. You think I don't know what Kate and DiNozzo taught you to do?' He smiled, a are occurrence for the marine.

'I did, until you blew that theory to hell.' They walked up to Gibbs' car, as he unlocked it.

'So, Jethro, care to tell me what the hell that was all about?' Tim questioned as they got into the car.

'Careful, McGee, we're still in the Yard and the windows are down.' Gibbs sped up as they left the Navy Yard gates.

'Sorry, Gibbs.'

'Rule #6, Tim.'

'Never apologize. I'm covered by rule #18. It's better to seek forgivness-'

'Then to ask permission. Your learning, Probie.'

'So, are you going to tell me what the hell that was all about, Jethro?'

'You need to work on your acting skills, you know.'

'Was there a point to this? I was getting a lot done.'

'I'll grab coffee, then we'll go back to my basement and talk.'

'Alright Jethro, but it had better be important.' Gibbs remained silent as he pulled into the coffee shop, grabbing one for each of them, then driving back to his before he spoke again to McGee.

'Damn it, Tim, She's on to us. She knows more than she's told you.'

'Crap. How much?'

'No more than Ducky.'

'Dr Mallard?!'

'Yes, but I've got no idea how much Tony knows.'

'I'll call him, and find out.'

'What's your plan of action. Don't say, 'Tell all'. Don't tell him anything, or we're screwed.'

McGee pulled out his mobile. He scrolled through his contacts, and landed on Tony's number.

'Don't worry, boss. Semper Fi.' He dialed as he walked up out of the basement.

'Hey Tony!'

'Hi, McGeek. Why are you so happy? You sound like McGoober just got asked out.'

'No, I didn't Tony. Have you spoken to Abby today?'

'No, not yet. I won't until the Boss gets back, because he's already planning to head slap me.'

'What about Dr. Mallard?'

'What about Ducky, McSneaky? He's not a doctor, McFreaky, he cuts up corpses.'

'Thats beside the point, DiNozzo.'

'What IS the point, then, McNerd.'

'Stop calling me names, Dinozzo.'

'Fine, McGoogle. What's the point, I'm busy here.'

'Sure you are, Tony. Have you spoken to Dr. Mallard today?'

'I spoke to him yesterday.'

'About what?'

'McSneaky, that's an invasion of privacy.'

'So is tracking your phone, and you car, Tony. NE-ver stopped me before.'

'Whatever, McGPS.'

'What did you talk to Dr Mallard about yesterday, Tony.' Silence. 'I'm losing my patience, DiNozzo.'

'Alright, McCranky. I'll tell you, if-'

'No IF, DiNozzo. You'll tell me now.'

'Or what, McGrumpy?'

'Try me!" Tim barked

'O.k, but tell me, McGee.' He was finally using Tim's real name. 'Eek. Why did you and boss leave 20 minutes after you got here?'

'I'm not telling you, Tony.'

'You sound McScared, McWorriewart.'

'JUST TELL ME!' He screamed.

'Not unless I get answers first, McSnapper.'

'Not happening Tony. Now tell me what you talked about with Dr Mallard unless you'd like to suffer McWRATH!' Gibbs came up from the basement, grinning. 'Nice one.' He mouthed to Tim.

Silence. 'Goodbye, Tony. Now you'll never get answers.'

'Wait! Wait a minute, probie. We both want answers, let's negotiate.'

'You can try DiNozzo.'

Oh, come on, McKillJoy. Don't you want to know what me and Dr Mallard were talking about?'

'Not anymore. See you, Tony.' He replied politely and hung up.

'I don't think he knows anything. He was trying to play me like a violin.'

Silence.

'He tried: McKillJoy, McSnapper, McGPS, McSneaky McFreaky, McNerd, McGrumpy, McCranky, McGoober, McGrumpy, Probie, McScared, McWorriewart, McGoogle, McGeek. So, I asked him if he'd like to suffer McWRATH.' McGee laughed, and Gibbs joined in, before drinking the rest of the still steaming hot coffee.

'You did well. He was trying to make you sweat and you still didn't break. You're not as bad a probie as you think.'

'Yeah, except for the fact I think Tony knows there's something up. He also knows you're gonna head slap him.'

'Damn right I am, McGee. Damn right I am.'

***

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it's kind of short, but I'm way too excited for the weekend and I need to think of more to write. More up same time next week. I checked imdb for a list of McSomething names I could use. Tony is getting suspicious now, Abby know too much, and now Ducky does too. But how? Yes, I know I am 24 hours early for once.  
**


End file.
